1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting device and, more particularly, to a DC digital starting device that uses a DC power as an input power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional starter for a fluorescent lamp is filled with inert gas such as neon and includes two movable electrodes made of metal plates. Electric current causes reaction of the inert gas and generates heat to cause expansion of the metal plates. The expanded metal plates come into contact with each other and light the lamp.
The starting speed of the conventional starter largely depends on the actual starting voltage. The starting voltage is generally increased to create higher starting power to shorten the time for lighting the lamp. However, electronic elements of the starter are liable to be damaged by the high starting voltage. Further, the conventional starter does not include functions of varying voltage and frequency and, thus, cannot provide energy-saving effect, leading to a waste in resources.